Overwhelmed by the Wolf
by DancesintheWind
Summary: Stiles gets angry and Derek wolfs out and out of control. Pre-Sterek.


Stiles was angry. It didn't happen too often so he didn't quite understand what he was feeling at first. After taking a moment to think about it, he was flabbergasted at Derek for being so infuriating! How could Derek be so stupid? How could he ignore the facts and obvious signs and turn a blind eye to the whole situation?

"You're stupid," Stiles spit out, waving his hands. As if calling Derek stupid would sum up all his feelings, obviously it wouldn't, but it was a beginning.

Derek growled, his wolf prowling right at the surface of his control.

"What?" Derek managed to ground out, fists clenched in rage.

"You never listen to me!" exclaimed Stiles, unaware of the current danger he was in, "you're just a big, stupid alpha!"

Derek roared in fury, eyes changing crimson as he wolfed out. The werewolf roared again in Stiles' face. Shit. Instinct pushed Stiles back onto his bed, tilting his head back, exposing this throat and belly to the alpha. The werewolf was on him in an instant, pining his body to the bed with his own, claws clenched on either side of Stiles' face. He tired to shift his body underneath the Derek's, but the wolf let out a warning growl to stay still. Stiles fearfully obliged.

The werewolf leaned in closely, snuffing and huffing against Stiles' throat. His breath warming him and sending surprisingly delightful shivers down his body. But soon the ticklish breaths stopped and the wolf opened his impressively large and dangerous maw, biting down on Stiles' neck. He whimpered and shifted again, suddenly very afraid of the situation he was in. The wolf growled again, louder this time, Stiles could feel the reverberations through the bite and he willed his body to relax. It was incredibly hard.

He took comfort in the face that the wolf didn't break his skin with the bite, really only applying enough pressure to coax the blood to the surface of the skin, leaving red marks. The alpha was displaying his dominance to his stubborn pack member, reminding him who was boss. He had Stiles' life within his teeth and could choose to take or save his life. Stiles was again comforted in the thought that Derek spent so much energy trying to save him and keep him safe, that why would he kill him now? But then again, he wasn't dealing with Derek right now, he was dealing with the wolf.

The pressure on his neck increased for a moment, then he was released. He felt a rough tongue slide over his neck, licking away the teeth marks, almost in a forgiving manner. The werewolf snuffed and huffed against the teen's neck, then roughly licked his throat. Short, rough licks rubbed over the bite marks, then long, slow strokes rubbed him from collar bone to jaw line, again, and again, thoroughly wetting his skin. He bit back an involuntary moan, and carefully moved his hands up to rest of the Derek's shoulders, moving his fingers, without thinking, in small circular caresses.

When the werewolf sniffed and breathed against his neck, the hot breath chilled his wet skin. He shivered involuntarily, not from fear or from cold, but because of a growing situation inside his pants.

Stiles stifled a moan when the werewolf rasped his tongue under the sensitive skin behind his ear. He licked and nipped that spot again and Stiles couldn't help letting out a little moan. He shifted, trying to move away from the wolf because with their bodies pressed together like this, it wouldn't be long before Derek to realize Stiles' growing situation.

The wolf growled at Stiles' attempt to get away and gave him a reprimanding nip on his collar bone, letting Stiles know that he would only be able to get away when the alpha chose it.

The wolf moved his tongue down Stiles' throat, nosing his shirt down and licking and nuzzling the new, unmarked skin. Stiles was so turned on, no longer able to hold back his little moans of pleasure. Every lick of the wolf's rough tongue, had a little moan or whimper escape from his throat. He instinctively moved his legs apart a little, helping the werewolf fit better and relieving his own situation for the moment. Stiles wasn't sure if he was allow to touch Derek's hair but he didn't care; he was so overwhelmed with feeling that he had to do something more. He moved his hands into the wolf's hair, running his fingers through it and grabbing hold.

The wolf froze. Pulling his head back, the alpha stared into the eyes of his submissive. Stiles' eyes were filled with lust, half closed as he panted. The alpha's nostril's flared wide, pupils rapidly dilating, finally taking in the state and the situation of the teenager he lay on top of. His own eyes quickly changed from crimson back to blue grey.

He pulled himself off of Stiles and in a blink, was standing in the corner of the room, the farthest away from Stiles as he could be as he changed from wolf to man.

Derek's eyes roamed Stiles, taking in his red neck, covered in love bites, his flushed face and parted lips. Derek had a moment to be completely embarrassed with his wolf. He purposefully and painfully chose not to look any farther down the boys body; smelling Stiles' arousal was enough. He took another moment to breathe in a calm down. He could smell Stiles' embarrassment, shame, but also still arousal, lust and excitement. He closed his eyes and hummed, trying to ignore his own desires warming in his stomach.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth, for once, having nothing to say. He pulled himself into a sitting position and gently reached up and touched his finger tips to his sensitive neck. Yup, it was pretty tender. Stiles hissed when he nudged a particularly raw spot and Derek had the decency to look embarrassed, face flush pink. Stiles cleared his throat.

"Sooooo... that was a wolf thing right?" He asked, trying to gain a better understanding of what just happened, while also trying to distract himself from his situation in his pants. Derek just looked at him and frowned.

Instead of answering him, Derek moved to the window, pulled it open and climbed out of sight. He was gone. Stiles shivered again, this time because Derek left the window open and he was cold.

"God," he sighed, "wolves," as if that explained everything.


End file.
